


it could have been me

by zoejareau



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoejareau/pseuds/zoejareau
Summary: jj’s pov when mendoza and emily get together
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	it could have been me

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and idk if i want to continue but enjoy!

i could see her face when she met him. i knew it was only a matter of time before they got together, real feelings or not. she looked at him with the same intruige as she looked at me. i knew it was selfish to think she would never get with someone, to think that she would always be mine, one was or the other. it was selfish because i had will, i had my boys i had the perfect family. but, seeing emily’s face when she saw andrew mendoza made my heart break just a little more than it already had. i had emily, i had paris, i had scrabble but i knew she didn’t have me like i had her. she only got bits and pieces of me, while my family got the others, even if my family was truly only her and the boys. it’s not like she would have known anyway, i never told her. but i thought she could see it when i talked to her, when i looked at her. months later, when penelope had been bugging emily about spilling the beans she tells us about him, i wanted to cry. she was happy, and i knew that it could have been me, but i had given up that chance a long time ago, when i never told her how i felt, when i went for the easy option, when i gave up what i truly wanted. but, now she was happy with him and i had to be happy for her, no matter my true feelings.


End file.
